A Hetalia Story of Evil
by Jakilani
Summary: 3 years apart can really change a person, something that Lovino learns after he returns to his old home, the Palace of Italiana, and discovers that not only does his little brother Prince Feliciano find the execution of his attendants on his orders a common occurance, he doesn't even remember who Lovino is. Based on the series by Mothy. AU. Cowritten by Sugar Lime.
1. Separation

Based on the series by Mothy, aka Akuno-P.

Hetalia and characters are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

Warnings: Past mpreg, swearing, slash relationships, death

Some names, events, relations and details have been changed from the original story. Please take note.

We are aware that there are others Hetalia versions of the Story of Evil. We are not trying to copy them in any way. This version is based more on the novels than the songs.

* * *

In the softly lit room deep in a large palace, a man sat by the canopy bed where his wife had been lying for the past few weeks. The man was named Romulus, and he was the King of Italiana. His "wife" who lay dying was in actuality a man named Lucius, and he was the Queen. When the two were married, same-sex royal couples were taboo, so Lucius had spent his reign dressed as a woman named Lucy. They never told their sons Feliciano and Lovino; explaining female pregnancy was hard enough.

"Romulus." Lucius whispered, staring hard at the man sitting next to him. He was scared for the future of his country, as everyone knew that "Queen Lucy" was the one who really controlled everything. "You need to do your best. Do your best for our sons, and for me, and for the people of Italiana. They're counting on you now."

The king sniffled, trying in vain to hold back the tears that ran down his face. "I will. I promise I will." He took Lucius' hand. "I'll create a great big empire, and I'll teach Feliciano and Lovino how to rule it properly. You'll be proud, I promise." Apparently satisfied with this, the man who was once Queen gave up fighting. The light in his eyes faded. The bells signaling the death of "Queen Lucy" rang out and echoed across the land. The two boys playing in the castle garden didn't understand its significance, nor could they hear their father's sobs.

* * *

"Slow down, damn it! What did you want to show me?" The older twin asked, trying to keep up with his brother. The princes were about 12 years old by this time; it had been two years since their mother had died. King Romulus, with the help of the ministers, had managed to not run the country into the ground. In fact it was actually doing rather well.

"It's over here! Come on, come on!" Feliciano said excitedly. He ran along the beach, looking for something. He suddenly stopped and dropped to his knees, digging through the sand until he finally came upon a black box which he dragged up to the surface. "Look, isn't it cool?"

"It's just a stupid box! Of course it's not cool!" Lovino huffed. He eyed the cube suspiciously. It was fairly big, and kind of old-looking. Something really valuable could be inside. "What's in there, anyway?"

"I don't know, I wanted to open it with you!" the younger twin replied. Together, the two lifted up the heavy lid and peered inside.

"A…a mirror?"

* * *

The night after we discovered that fucking mirror, I ran away from home. I realized that our father didn't give a damn about me, so I left without telling anybody, not even my stupid little brother. I ended up at some musical bastard's house. His name is Roderich, but I don't care. Apparently he worked in the palace as the royal pianist. Odd that I've never seen him before in my life. I only stayed at the damn place because there was this pretty girl living there named Elizabeta. Why she was living with music bastard I'll never understand, but she was really nice. Not that I wanted her kindness. Now, for the first time in 3 years, I'm going back to the palace. That son of a bitch king up and died of the same illness that took our mother, and there's no way my idiot baby brother can rule by himself. He's too much of a cry-baby. So it's back to the fucking palace. They'd better have a warm welcome planned.

I was cursing at the guard for a good ten minutes until some weird-looking guy told them to let me in. He had on a cloak, but the thing that stuck out on him were his insanely bushy eyebrows. I don't like him. "So, eyebrows bastard," I said. For some reason he was walking beside me. "Why wouldn't those stupid guards let me in anyway? I mean, I AM the prince. Don't you think they should know who I am?" Eyebrows bastard frowned at the nickname.

"My name is Arthur, thank you." He replied. "And you're not the prince anymore."

It took two guards to pull me off of him.

"What the FUCK do you mean I'm not the prince anymore!?" I shouted so loud I swore people in the farthest city in Sovius heard me.

"I mean exactly what I said." Eyebrows bastard said, glaring at me accusingly as he straightened his robes. God, he pisses me off. "You do no longer bear the title of Prince of Italiana. Romulus made sure of that before his death. He did not think that you could rule effectively, and believed that a joint rulership would result in you bullying Feliciano into doing what you want. " Like Feliciano could rule any better than me! He cries when he can't tie his shoelaces!

"There's no fucking way Feliciano would've just let that happen!" I protested. I didn't take the moment to wonder why the hell I was arguing the validity of my princehood with some strange guy I'd just met.

"Funny, because he didn't say a single thing about it." The response soured my mood even more. That sounded absolutely nothing like that brother I know. It may have been 3 years since we last saw each other, but there's no way Feliciano could've changed that much. He never changed in the 12 years that I'd spent with him.

"Okay, since I'm here, I can go see Feliciano, right?" I decided, not really asking for permission. He's my brother, I don't need permission. "I'll ask about it myself."

"You can try, but he probably won't be as forthcoming with you as you'd like." Eyebrows bastard shrugged. I almost laughed. This _is_ Feliciano we're talking about, right? He'd tell his life story to a stranger in a heartbeat.

"Care to tell me why, eyebrows bastard?" Eyebrows bastard frowned again. He had been looking at me with slight pity in his eyes, but that was gone now. Good. I didn't want or need his pity.

He glared at me and bluntly replied "Because Feliciano doesn't remember who you are."

This time it took five guards.

* * *

A/N: Oh my god. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. But anyway, please enjoy my (and my friend Sugar Lime's) first fanfiction! I know we're probably not that good, and that the story's not very original, but we'll get better, I swear! Reviews are appreciated! Flames will be used to burn Canada's pancakes! You wouldn't want to do that, would you? -Jaki

Sugar Lime: Hey guys, I'm Sugar Lime but you call me SL for short. Um…so we're reeeaaalllly (painfully obvious) new to this whole process so, feedback would be nice. Uh…I had something witty to put here but I'm drawing a blank so here's a shark (^^^). Thanks!


	2. Non-reunion

Once I had calmed down enough for the guards to get their damn hands off me, Eyebrows bastard introduced himself as Arthur Kirkland, one of the Three Heroes (which consists of Roderich Edelstein (my adoptive father) and Wang Yao). He quickly explained the situation in the castle.

"Before you left, Feliciano had acquired a… sort of curse that, although not apparent, attached itself to him. I managed to remove it, but something went amiss and all of Feliciano's memories of you were erased. Romulus declared you officially dead and made Feliciano his sole heir. He told me to inform you about this so you would not return to the castle and run amuck."

"Are you fucking kidding me, bastard?! I come back after 3 years and I'm supposed to be dead?! And now you'll tell me that my mother was a fucking guy."

"Well...uh, actually…" Arthur trailed off.

"Are you shitting me?" I said, trying to sound calm. Absolute failure. "Seriously?!"

"Your father figured it was for the best" Arthur said hastily. "Your "mother's" real name was Lucius, although he wasn't even the one who gave birth to you two. You are completely their biological child, however. "

"Gross. And I thought female pregnancy was bad enough. "

"That was their thoughts exactly." Arthur muttered.

"Mr. Arthur! Mr. Arthur! Where are you?" A boy came running up to us and although he was yelling, I could barely hear the bastard's voice at all. The worst thing was: I recognised him.

"Matthew?! Matthew Williams?! What the fuck are you doing here?!" I yelled, shocked that one of my only friends was here of all the stupid places to be.

"Oh, hello Lovino. I wouldn't have expected you of all people to be here. Don't you hate the Royal family because they killed your mother, eh?"

"Lovino was actually hoping to apply for a position here as one of the servants." Arthur said, a slight goddamn annoying smirk on his face. I really wanted to punch it.

"What! You bastard! You know-" I stopped because Arthur shot me a look that reminded me of Elizabeta when she was drunk or in a bad mood. I wasn't scared; I have survival skills damnit!

"Okay, I'll talk to the head Butler Yao. We're short on staff at the moment, so your arrival is perfect, eh."

"Short on staff again? I left for a week, and we're short again! Feliciano must learn to control that unfortunate habit of his." Arthur gripped.

"Yeah, but what could we say to him? 'I'm sorry, but you should really stop beheading people who insult you, or spill water, or look in the wrong direction?'" Matthew complained quietly.

Beheading people?! BEHEADING PEOPLE?! My little brother? The one who used to cry when I left him to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and who smiled at me, even when I was screaming my lungs out? That little bastard?

"Yes, Matthew. Please inform Yao of the new applicant. Tell him we'll discuss more in the morning. Lovino, I must speak to you."

As soon as Matthew left, I started yelling.

"What the hell has happened since I left?! Beheading people?! Applying for a job at the place where I should be the fucking king? No way in hell, bastard!" I was beyond pissed. What the hell had happened since I left?

"Well, after you left, Feliciano was the only one left so Romulus had more time to spend on just him. As a result Feliciano has become accustomed to everything and expects for world peace to appear on a silver when he gives the command." Arthur the Eyebrows bastard replied. "Beheading has become almost game-like for him, as Matthew mentioned. Speaking of which, how do you know Matthew?"

"When I was living at the musical bastard Roderich's house, Matthew lived nearby and was...kinda nice to me, despite my temper. Don't laugh, bastard!" I shouted, blushing. I was still upset about Feliciano. "Anyways, he got kidnapped by some stupid looking bastards. Elizabeta convinced me to help her look for him. We found him, beat the shit out of the three bastards who thought they were so fucking great. When we got back safely with Matthew, the musical son of a bitch was furious! That bastard scolded and actually hit me but he praised Elizabeta to the high heavens! Last time I ever help some poor bastard." I finished, glaring at the giant eyebrows.

"Oh yes, Roderich did complain to me about his two charges wandering off and having quite the adventure!" Arthur said. "So, you'll have to start working here, like I said."

"I still don't see why I have to do that. Why do I have to work as a lowly servant when I should be ruling beside my brother?" I grumbled.

"You came back because you wanted to protect your brother, right? You will still be close to him and can still be by his side even if he doesn't realize it. "

"O-Of course not bastard! I wasn't worried for that little cross-dressing bastard! I just wanted to reclaim my rightful inheritance! But...to do that I'd have to get into the palace anyways. I'll consider Matthew's offer. "

"Brat! I was the one to suggest it!"

* * *

The next day, I returned to the palace. Matthew greeted me with "Yao says you can work here! Come with me to get you fitted in your new servant's uniform." As much as I hate to admit it and will deny until my dying day, I appreciated Matthew's quiet and polite demeanor, he never got angry at me even when I cursed him to the moon.

Matthew led me through the large courtyard that had look pretty much the way it had when I ran away for my old man 3 years ago. Through the courtyard, down the many corridors until we reached a part of the palace I was less familiar with: the servant's quarters.

A man with long black hair tied in a ponytail introduced himself as Yao, head butler and head of staff. He told Matthew to help someone or other (I think her name was Natalia…) with the laundry and directed me to my new room.

"Tch, this is a tiny ass room, bastard! It's even smaller than my room back in the musical bastard's house!"

"Lovino, I have been warned of your temperament and unfortunate foul language. I will tell you now; you cannot use words or lose your temper in front of His Highness lest you have a wish to be parted from your head, aru." Yao scolded. "Roderich is a good friend of mine and I have been informed of your situation. The most important advice I can give you is this: You cannot, I repeat, cannot reveal you are Feliciano's brother under any circumstances. Do you understand? Also, when you talk about Feliciano or to Feliciano you must say Your/His Highness, aru. "

"Why not bastard? He's my brother and although he might have forgotten-"

"Feliciano is now ruler of a powerful country, aru. He does not remember having a brother in the slightest and he is more than capable of beheading a man on claims of fraud and plotting against a sovereign. Now, I trust you'll settle into routine. Today, I must present you to Feliciano as a new servant, aru."

"I have so many things to say to you, bastard, starting with who the fuck else knows I'm Feliciano's-sorry His Royal motherfucker's brother? I thought it was a damn secret. Also, why the fuck do you have to present me to Feliciano? I thought you wanted me to stay the hell away him. You're giving me mixed signals, asshole."

"Only the Three Heroes: Roderich, Arthur and I know about your relation with His Highness. To answer your second question, it is customary to present new staff to the King or Queen when they start working. You surely must remember something about royal traditions, aru."

I had a sudden flashback of sitting in uncomfortable clothes beside Feliciano while our parents prostrated themselves.

"Yeah, I remember, don't treat me like I'm five years old, ass."

"You are considerably younger than me, aru, however please do remember this. You no longer are prince. Therefore, nothing in this palace is or will ever belong to you. You are a servant and only that." Yao stared at me. I said nothing.

Seeming satisfied by my silence, he turned away with a "Come along, His Highness is waiting."

Back through the servant's quarters, back through the courtyard and the corridors until we reached the doors to the throne room.

"Yao, Head Butler, requests an audience with the King."

"Ve~, enter."

The throne room had changed since the time of my parents. Instead of portraits of the Three Heroes and the previous monarchs, the walls were mainly bare with the exception of two paintings. One was of just Feliciano, his stupid face was stretched into an almost painful looking smile. Why did he always look so damn cheerful?

The other painting had Feliciano in it again but this time there was someone else in the picture as well. That stupid bastard. My father must have had this painted right after I left. Or should I say _painted over_? I distinctly remember being forced into stuffy clothes for that picture, yet I'm not there. My stupid brother got to wear a dress, like he always wore. My parents figured he'd grow out of it. Feliciano, my father and my mother (do I call him my mother? I don't even fucking know.) look so damn happy in that picture I had to control myself so I wouldn't flip out or run out of the room right then and there. I should have known they wouldn't miss me if I left.

After I had finished looking around the room, my eyes fell on the throne, or more specifically, who was sitting in it. My twin brother, who I hadn't seen in 3 years, watched me with cold eyes that held none of the emotions that they had in the portraits. I guess he did grow out of wearing dresses. He looked nothing like my memories and everything like my nightmares.

"Ve~ You wished to see me Yao?" My brother-that-was-not-my-brother spoke.

"Yes, Your Highness, I have found a new servant. His name is Lovino and he is 15 years old. I thought in the light of the last execution, you will need a new personal servant, a valet, aru."

I continued to stare at Feliciano while Yao spoke. Is this what three years does to a person? Make them unrecognizable, even to their blood-kin? I was in such a state of shock, I was unable to gather my anger around me.

"Ve~ He's glaring at me. I don't like it when people do that." Feliciano said with slight disdain, jolting me back to the throne room.

"That's just the way he looks, aru. He has a permanent scowl on his face."

"Shut up bastard! You don't go walking around with a stupid smile on your damn face and neither do I!" I shouted, my emotions coming back full force. I wanted to punch something or flip over tables or something!

Feliciano stared down at me for a few tense moments before giving a half-smile. "Heehee! He seems like an interesting guy! Alright, I accept your proposal, Yao."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

And just like that, my audience with my brother ended. Just BAM! Done!

We left the throne room and travelled back to the servant's quarters.

"You'll start in the morning, aru. I wake everyone up at 6:30 sharp. In the meantime you can familiarize yourself with the castle, introduce yourself to the other servants. I must go see how Matthew and Natalia are doing."

"Yeah, yeah, bastard, now leave me alone!"

I slammed my door and, making sure no one heard me, I curled up into a ball on my bed and began to cry.

* * *

A/N: So~ another chapter is out! When I finished that last scene with Feli and Lovi, I started laugh manically. Oh yes!

Daughter of Evil: Closure of Yellow: closure- of- tagged /closure /chrono

Just click "Chapters" and voilà!

Anyways, the next chapter might not be out for a bit because we both want to review/revise the characters and who's who. Yes. -Sugar Lime

A/N: This chapter was written almost entirely by Sugar Lime! Three cheers for her! I did my best to beta, but if you notice any mistakes, please let me know. I hate that kind of thing. Also, the next chapter will not be out for a few weeks due to various March Break vacations as well as the fact that we are apparently horrible at communicating and planning things. DX Sorry. Our bad. We're not giving up though, so please stick with us! Reviews appreciated! Flames will by used by England to cook things! Please, don't do that to us. -Jaki


	3. Preparation

It's been about two weeks since I started working for Feliciano. If I swear in front of Yao or Eyebrows bastard, they'll reprimand me so I've taken to screaming curse words into a pillow at night. Things fell into a sort of rhythm pretty damn quickly, yet there's always that one thing that makes the day interesting. Usually it's one of the servants getting off'd. I'm actually kind of surprised that Natalia's still here. She may stare at you as if you're lower than a fucking bug, but apparently she's the palace gossip. Matthew told me that Natalia was Yao's adopted daughter, and Feliciano can't do anything to the Three Heroes or there'll be a revolt. Why the hell do they love those damn Heroes anyway? They don't even fucking do anything! They just stand around being bastards an- wait, what was that cracking sound?

"Oi, maple bastard! Don't break the goddamn fountain again!" I shouted. Lucky for me, neither Yao, Eyebrows bastard or Feliciano were around. Matthew jumped, startled. The cracking sound was his broom handle which had splintered in his hands.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't broken the water fountain yet, eh?" He replied. I barely heard him. Damn, his voice is quiet.

"Well then, don't do it once!" I grumbled. "And pick up those damn broom pieces!" All the servants are on edge today. Yao's been working us to the bone. Matthew doesn't help things. See, a lot of people don't know this, but Matthew's got fucking incredible strength. Like, lifting-up-an-entire-horse-carriage-with-your-bare-hands kind of strength. Because of this, the bastard breaks a shit-ton of stuff. He's kept around because he gets along with Feliciano. When I confronted his about his strength, he sheepishly told me his brother in Americenia is even stronger. If that's the case, I'm surprised we're all still alive.

Where was I? That's right, Yao. He's nagging us all about little details while we work and it's fucking pissing me off. Oh, and speak of the panda bastard, here he comes now.

"Lovino! Look at all this dirt over here! Come and sweep it up." Yao ordered. I made my displeasure known as I trudged my way over.

"Why the he…ck are we doing all this cleaning today, panda bas-" Yao gave me a stern look. "- I mean, Mr. Yao?"

"Do you not know what day it is?" Yao asked.

"Obviously not, or else I wouldn't be asking." I deadpanned. Seriously, could he not figure that out on his own?

Yao fixed me with a glare that clearly said '_You are an idiot_.' "Today is Prince Feliciano's 16th birthday."

I felt like facepalming. How did I not notice it was my own fucking birthday today!? Instead, I nodded. "Oh, right. Of course."

"There will be an extravagant party held tonight." Yao continued. "And this place needs to be absolutely spotless."

"But Yao, won't the party be held at night?" Holy fuck, when the hell did Matthew come up beside me?!

"Yes. However, His Highness will surely notice if we're not working hard." Yao continued. "After all, many important people from all over Hetalus are coming."

I always thought Hetalus was a damn stupid name for a continent. The bastard who named it should be shot.

On the Hetalus continent, there are six countries. Southeast of Italiana, there is Americenia, known for its odd recipes and the legend of the Vampire Girl, Amelia Jones. To the northeast is Gaulois, the site of the famous "Bonnefoy Event" where women and men from all over, including royalty, began flocking to the Duke Bonnefoy's castle to make a harem for him. West of Gaulois is Gerprusan, where everybody has light hair. The northernmost country is Englantha, which is very skilled with magic. Directly east of Italiana, far across the sea, is Sovius, a very secretive country.

"Like who?" Matthew asked. Unlike me, he seemed genuinely interested.

"There will of course be many people, but the most important guests will be Tino Vainamoinen, the King of Gerprusan, as well as the wealthy merchant and head of the trading guild Vash Zwingli-"

"Oh, so Zwingli's finally gonna come out of his mansion?" I said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Yao ignored me. Bastard.

"-and Katyusha Braginski, Queen of Marlon and Prince Feliciano's fiancée."

Wait, what? Fiancée? Feliciano has a fucking fiancée!?

"Ah, the prince will be happy about that." Matthew nodded.

"Whoa, back up, he has a fiancée?!" Both men stared at me as if it was the most obvious, well-known thing in the country. Maybe it was.

"You didn't know?" Matthew gasped. Seeing my incredulous expression, he continued. "Miss Katyusha and the prince have been friends for years, and their parents…." He trailed off, looking a little uncomfortable. "…back when they were all still alive, I mean, they agreed that the two would be married when Prince Feliciano turns seventeen. He is very much in love with her."

I am suddenly reminded of a little blonde girl who would play with us at the palace sometimes. Well, play with Feliciano. We couldn't pronounce her name, so we called her Kat. She was scared of me and cried a lot. That must be her.

"She's officially the queen of Sovius, but everybody knows that the real power lies with her brother, Ivan." Yao added. "Queen Katyusha is just a figurehead."

Suddenly the huge brass bell of the Cathedral tolled three times. It's 3 o'clock. Matthew and I sighed. We've been working here in the courtyard for 5 hours and we're not even close to being done.

"Aiyah! It's 3 o'clock already!?" Yao cried. I remember what 3 o'clock also means. It's also Prince Feliciano's snack time, and it's my job to bring it to him. For the first and probably only time in my life, I thanked God for bitchy princes. "Quickly Lovino, go get the prince's snack. I'll keep an eye on Matthew."

I nodded, relieved to get a break from yard work. Damn, I was fucking tired! One quick stop at the kitchen and I was on my way to Feliciano's room. It was grand and lavishly decorated, and the balcony guarded by a set of stained glass doors had both a spectacular view of the surrounding scenery and a beautifully designed table with a pair of chairs, not that anyone ever sat in the other chair nowadays. I used to.

In my haste I must've forgotten to knock first, because when I entered the room Feliciano was standing in front of a full-body mirror wearing a long, ornate green dress.

Oh God, the bastard still does it.

His head snapped around at the sound of the door creaking open. Shit. Shiiiiiit.

"Lovely dress, Your Highness." I somehow choked out while I tried to regain my composure. I'm lucky that my mouth works faster than my brain. I rather like having my head attached to my body. However, that dress does look pretty damn good on him.

Feliciano's eyes flicked as they looked me up and down, trying to determine whether I was being sarcastic or not. Finally he asked, almost shyly, "…You really think so?"

Fuck yes! This is my chance! "O-Of course, Your Highness! It's very flattering." I never, ever thought I'd be saying these words to my stupid baby brother about a fucking dress he's wearing.

The atmosphere seemed to lighten up, not that Feliciano was ever good at reading the atmosphere anyway.

"Ve~, really?! It's one of my favourites!" He cheerfully replied. Ah, there, that's the brother I know.

I suddenly realized why I was even there. "Today's snack is gelato." I said, offering the tray in my hand.

"Take it out to the balcony." was the curt reply, as Feliciano pointed towards the stained glass doors. I know where the fucking balcony is! I used to live here, damn it!

I set the tray on the table, and turned to find Feliciano right behind me. I did NOT squeak in surprise. And even if I did, which I didn't, it was a goddamn manly squeak.

If he noticed, he didn't say anything. He just sat down (Why the fuck is he still in that dress?) and looked as if he wanted to say something. I stood there, unsure of what to do, until Feliciano looked me in the eyes and said "If you tell anyone I was wearing a dress, you'll be at the guillotine faster than you can say 'Mi arrendo!', okay? Now get back to your duty."

"Yes, Your Highness." I gave a short bow and got the fuck out of dodge.

Once I reached the corridor my shoulders relaxed and I noticed I had been holding my breath. I'm not scared of Feliciano. I'm not. I am not scared of my goofy, idiotic, clueless, kind-hearted, way-too-damn-cheerful baby brother.

'_But he's not like that anymore_.' A small voice in my head told me. Shut the fuck up, brain. What the hell do you know?

The sound of Yao shouting something downstairs brought me back to reality and I sighed. If I didn't get back to work soon, I'd never hear the end of it. There's only 3 hours left until the party starts. The party that I should be sharing. We look so similar, and yet our lives are so different.

God must have a fucking sense of humour.

* * *

Mi arrendo = I surrender (I think. Please correct me if I am wrong.)

A/N: It's funny how the only OTP I support in this story is already dead (RomexGermania). Other then that, I have no comment. This chapter was written purely by Jaki! Oh yeah, so next chapter will be me! We're switching P. so look for that! Ciao Ciao! -Sugar Lime

A/N: Nooooo, I've only got the one OTP as well! Just as a warning, there will be a lot of crack pairings as we picked the characters on either who would fit the role well or who would amuse us. XD The only pairings that make (somewhat) sense are one-sided as well. As for the character conflicts mentioned last chapter, we ended up going with our original plan. Anyway, like Sugar Lime said, we'll be introducing new POVs next chapter! Huzzah! Also, the crossdressing may or may not make a return appearance. What can I say? We like putting guys in dresses. Thanks for sticking with us so far! Reviews appreciated! Flames will be used to burn down Romano's tomato fields! Trust us, don't do it. -Jaki


	4. Perspectives

=Feliciano=

During the week my father died, I was in a very bad mood. First, he died and left me with so much to handle! Even thinking about it makes my head hurt. I wish he was still alive so we could eat pasta together. Pasta is my favourite food in the whole entire universe! Oh wait, back to subject.

What was I saying? Oh yeah! My bad mood. Anyways, secondly, my valet saw me wearing one of my dresses and laughed! I wanted to go crying to Papa, before remembering that he's dead. So naturally I sent him to the chopping block. I don't like watching executions that much (so much blood!) but laughing at me! Really now! It's not _that_ weird. Back to beheading, Yao gave me a scolding because it was the 7th valet I'd executed. Luckily, he said (aru) that Matthew knew someone who might be interested.

"Aiyah! This is the seventh valet you've sent to the chopping block, Your Highness!"

I pouted slightly "Ve~, but he laughed! He laughed at me! And besides, the executions are always necessary."

"You're lucky Matthew might have already found a replacement. From what I've heard he's qualified, aru."

I met him the next day. He seems foul-mouthed and bad tempered but...he was funny, I admit. That look though...when he walked into the throne room, he looked like a man who had found his family dead and horribly mutilated after coming home from a day's work. That and the fact that he practically shares my face. Arthur says there are people like that (who share faces) but they only come in groups of three. Arthur is very smart so what he says must be true!

He (the new valet, Lovino) caught me cross-dressing four days ago but after blushing a bit all he said was "Lovely dress, your Highness". Like I said, he's a funny guy but I like him. I get the feeling he'll last longer than the last servant anyways. Heehee.

At least my birthday was coming up. I'm looking forward to the party.

No executions today.

* * *

=Lovino=

Ugh, I hate parties. They're long and boring affairs. All these bastards are praising and honouring Feliciano and I'm stuck bringing out the cake. I find it really funny that because I'm a servant, I could be a rock and it wouldn't make a difference of how the nobles in this hall see me. Presented with my same face however and they praise Feliciano to the fucking sky!

Katyusha's here, Feliciano's fiancée. She has the biggest set of knockers I've ever seen! I go red just glancing at them. And they make noise! THEY MAKE A "BOING" WHEN SHE MOVES! How weird is that? She is pretty though. Feli's (I only called him that 'cause it's easier to say!) lucky to have her.

I see that Vash made good on his word and actually came. I know he tries to keep himself neutral. He's looking not too happy to be here. I can't say I blame the bastard.

Piano bastard (aka Roderich) is guarding near the entrance at the moment but he was banging away on the grand piano not even five minutes ago. I swear he's cheating on Elizabeta with all of his pianos.

Natalia came up to me and said quietly, "We have to bring out the cake now."

When we entered the kitchen, the cake was sitting on a moving platform (luckily). It was fucking huge! It was shaped like giant bowl of pasta. The bowl was made of cake while the pasta was probably, oh, I don't even want to fucking think about it. It was huge though. I later learnt that Feliciano was struck with the idea that morning. Idiot fratello.

We brought it out, the crowd giving appropriate reactions of "Oh" and "Ah". Piano bastard's was quite different. Jaw dropped, face reddening, he stormed out. I raced after him and called, "Oi, bastardo! What about guarding duty?!"

"I'll do my rounds outside!"

* * *

=Elizabeta=

Damnit, there's no FOOD! All I wanna do is make roulades and drink to take my mind of the fact that there's NO FOOD. Oh prince, you tax us too much. And you have big fancy galas and soirées and get so full that you waste your food.

The food that we, the people outside the castle, are dying for.

I'm better off than most people, mainly because my husband is one of the Three Heroes. Yes, Roderich Edelstein is my husband. Many people say I'm too wild, he's too prim and proper but we make it work. And I love him. He even made his armour green to match my dress! I miss the kid that lived with us for a bit, Lovino. Having him around made me feel more like a family.

It's the Prince's Birthday today so Roderich had to go to the castle as usual and either play the piano or guard the Prince. Probably both. I hope everything is alright and everything goes smoothly. I know that he and the Prince sometimes grate at each other the wrong way. If Roderich wasn't a member of the Three Heroes, he'd probably have had his head removed by this point. Roderich is fiercely trying to persuade the Prince to lower the taxes, start giving the people some of the food from the storehouses, something to help the country.

"Elizabeta, I'm home."

I hope that he doesn't do anything that will get him killed.

* * *

=East=

Kesesese, it's time to put my awesome plan into action.

Between Gerprusan and Italiana there's a huge forest called the Black Forest. The canopy is so thick that it's very dark and easy to get lost in there. Travelling through it is a pain for humans, but not for awesome forest spirits like me!

Humans can't see forest spirits 'cause they're not awesome enough, but forest spirits have animal forms that can be seen. Mine's a bird. An awesome little yellow bird.

A short flight away from the forest, there's a place where humans make the most awesome thing in the world. They call it 'beer'. I can't leave the forest in my spirit form, but I can in my animal form, so I'm going to go and awesomely 'borrow' a bottle of beer. My bruder West won't be happy, but he'll cheer up when he has some beer, kesese!

It wasn't that hard to fly over unnoticed. Lifting up a bottle was a different story. I didn't realize beer bottles were so heavy. I'm awesome though, so I could carry it away soon enough. On my way back, a shadow fell over me. Oh crap.

"Hey, it's the awesome me, Gilbert!" I shouted, trying to fly faster. The larger bird chasing me didn't respond, so it wasn't a spirit animal. I mean, it could have been, but that would mean it didn't like me, and that's impossible, right?

"Leave me alone!" I shouted again. Damn, the beer bottle's slowing me down. Razor-sharp claws stretched out in a flash.

Scheiße.

It hurts. I'm not sure exactly what, but it hurts. I dropped the bottle and the larger bird flew after it. Arschloch. The world spun and I realized I was falling out of the sky. Blue sky, green plants, and the red of my blood blurred together as I hurtled toward the ground.

I woke up in what appears to be a house. It looks sort of like the houses I passed by while flying, so that's what I'll assume it is. Humans live in them, apparently.

What even happened, anyway? I remember being attacked by a huge fucking bird and…SHIT! I LOST THE BEER! West is gonna kill me! Speaking of West, I have to get back to the forest.

I can't change into my spirit form outside of the forest, so that option's out. I think I can see the house's exit from here. I tried flying towards it, but a sharp pain shot through my right wing. That must be where that stupid bird attacked me.

Looking down at it, I can see it's covered in thin white cloth. In fact, my whole body's covered in it. I can't move very well. Not awesome.

"Oh dear…." A girl's voice drifted through the door. She's tan with long brown hair tied with ribbons into low pigtails.

"Silly Antonio, these bandages are all wrong." She smiled sympathetically at me. "Sorry, little guy…"

She unwrapped the cloth and replaced it. It's tighter than before, but definitely more comfortable. This human's pretty awesome. She hummed to herself, proud of her work.

"Before a wound can heal, you've got to stop the bleeding."

Oh, so this cloth is used to treat wounds. That's a pretty awesome idea. But wait, I'm injured? It's not awesome that I can get hurt in my bird form. Looks like I'm not going home today.

"I'm back."

Someone else came into the house. He was tall with curly brown hair, and tan like the girl. He held a basket filled with vegetables. It looks like potatoes.

"Michelle, you should be resting." The boy said, setting the basket on the counter.

"I was just checking on the bird. It woke up." The girl, Michelle, shrugged. She set a small box in front of me. What's in this?

Not awesome. It's filled with earthworms.

For a real bird, this'd be a pretty awesome meal. But for me, it's just gross. There's no way I'm eating it.

"Oh, it doesn't want it." Michelle sighed. The boy tossed her a potato from the basket.

"Try this."

Okay, I like potatoes, but we don't usually eat them raw. Screw it, I'm starving!

"That's odd, most birds like seeds or worms, but this one seems to like potatoes. It's so pretty too." Kesesese, thanks! "Maybe it's the reincarnation of a spirit!"

"Michelle, spirits don't exist." The boy sighed. I remember the guardian of the forest, Himaruya, saying that today's kids lack belief. How can you not believe in an awesome spirit like me?

Michelle stuck out her tongue. "Says you, Antonio. I believe in spirits."

Antonio sighed. "My sister believes in spirits….and the potatoes aren't good quality either. I can't sell these. And I've worked so hard too…."

This is poor quality? I mean, yeah, it's not as awesome as it could be, but it's still pretty awesome.

Antonio headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Michelle asked.

"The village." was the reply. "Try and get some rest."

Michelle looked sad as she watched him leave, then turned back to me.

"I'm sorry. He really is a good person, and he was the one who saved you, so please forgive him."

She smiled again, but it didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

Roulades: Sponge cake filled with jam, whipped cream or fruit (or all three) and rolled jellyroll-style.

This should be kinda obvious from the description, but Michelle is Seychelles.

A/N: Sugar Lime: Okay, I have to admit I didn't write Gilbert's part. That was Jaki. I just...couldn't (for reasons that will be revealed as the plot advances-I'm a firm Spamano supporter). Oh yeah! Did you like the foreshadowing I did? Huh? Huh? On another note, Feliciano and Elizabeta's parts were really short. So was Lovi's. Sorry about that. It looked like a lot more when I wrote it on paper.

A/N: Wo~w, Antonio's kinda OOC, huh? But it's for the sake of the plot, so it's okay, right? I'm not confident in my Gilbert (East) skills, which sucks because I'm probably gonna end up doing his parts (Noooooooo, I like Spamano toooo!). We gave Himaruya a small part as well. I hope that's okay. -.- And this is probably WAY overdue, but thanks to everyone who's followed and favourited us so far! It makes us feel loved. ^w^ Reviews appreciated! Flames will be sent back in time to 1812 and used by Canada to burn the White House! Canadian Rage: it's just a myth. -Jaki


	5. Return

=East=

After two weeks, my wing is almost fully healed. In a few days, I should be awesome enough to fly again. While I've been staying here, it looks like Michelle's been getting sick or something. She just lays on the bed most of the time. Antonio's been taking care of her.

"Meal time, Gilbird."

Antonio smiled. That's what he named me apparently. "Gilbird". It's kind of a weird name, but it's not like I can tell him that. I noticed that he's been cheering up recently. How could he not with the awesome me around, kesesese?

Antonio always gives me an unsold potato from earlier in the day. I want beer. I want to tell him that I want beer.

While I eat, he usually tells me about how his day went. He seems to mess up and get scolded a lot. I'm not really surprised. From what I've seen, he's a klutz, and bad at focusing on things.

He tried making me a birdcage. He got good materials, but it ended up full of holes. It was obvious he didn't know how to make one. I felt bad for him, so I had to use it. Seems like not everyone can be as awesome as me, huh?

Because it was sunny outside, Antonio placed the birdcage by the window and I could watch him work. He worked slowed than the others because his tools were pretty damn crappy. Also, sometimes the others would push him over or trample the ground where he worked. What arschlochs.

Antonio never seemed to get mad at them, maintaining an excellent poker face. He only smiled around Michelle and me.

Antonio and Michelle are different from everybody else. The other people in the village have light-coloured hair, ranging from straight blonde to pure white. Meanwhile, Antonio and Michelle both have dark brown hair, and are sorta tanned. I personally think it's pretty awesome, but at the same time I know that's why they're bullied.

Sometimes Antonio will come home with bruises and scratches. Some of them are from general clumsiness, but others are obviously made by a human. I feel bad, but I can't really do anything. If I had a human form, I'd hunt those unawesome humans down and make them pay.

It's a sunny day out, so my cage is set by the window. I can see Antonio working from here. Somehow, it's really entertaining to watch him.

Thack. Something hit the window. I can't really see where it came from though. Thack. I think that was a rock. Thack. Okay, this is starting to piss me off. Thack.

"Knock it off, arschloch! Gott verdammt, that's annoying!" I shouted. I'm sure the humans only heard a bird chirping. Whatever –or whoever- was throwing those stones hoisted themselves up on the windowsill and I could see them more clearly.

"Kesesesesesese, West!"

My awesome little bruder came looking for me! The chipmunk outside the window looks less than amused though.

"How did you get yourself into _this_ mess?" He simply asked.

If birds can look sheepish, that's not what I looked like. I looked fucking awesome. "Well, I went to go get us some of this awesome beer stuff and I got attacked by an arschloch bird and I think I almost died but then I got saved by an awesome human named Antonio an-" West raised his paw, effectively cutting me off.

"I believe I get the gist of it. Now try explaining that to Himaruya."

Scheiße. Now I'm gonna die at the hands of Himaruya for goofing off. Well, branches, I guess. Trees don't really have hands.

"Awww, West, can't you cover for me or something?" I begged awesomely. "I'm too young to die!"

"You are 518 years old." West deadpanned.

"That is irrelevant!" I declared.

West sighed. "I don't even know why I try to reason with you. Let's just get you out of here first. We can discuss your imminent death later."

"How? The window's got thick glass, and neither of us are strong enough to push it open."

"Oh, is this your spirit friend?" I froze at the sound of Michelle's voice.

She pulled herself out of her bed, steadying herself on nearby furniture as she slowly made her way over to us. It seemed as if her legs were barely strong enough to support her. I don't think West noticed.

She gave a small giggle. "He's so cute."

"Kesese, I know, right?" I replied.

West coughed into his paw, clearly uncomfortable. "If we're done commenting on how cute I am, would you mind opening the window so East can escape?"

"Wait wait wait, back up West. There's something more important here." I turned to Michelle. "How can you understand what we're saying? You _are_ a human, right?" As far as I knew of, the only human who could understand humans was Arthur, the grumpy court wizard of Italiana with the giant eyebrows.

Michelle nodded. "My mother inherited the ability to speak to spirits from my grandfather, who was a court magician in Englantha. When I was little she would tell me stories of them. Once she met a spirit whose animal form was a dolphin, and they would play together in the water." She stared off dreamily into space, continuing her story. "After I was born, she became a devoted follower of Himaruya and we moved to Gerprusan in order to be closer to where he is said to reside." I didn't want to interrupt her to point out he _does_ live here. That would be unawesome. Her expression suddenly became sad, and she sighed slightly. "As you have probably seen, however, Gerprusans do not take kindly to those who appear different than they do. We ended up taking in Antonio because nobody else wanted him. Then, five years ago, my mother died of an illness. All of a sudden, we were alone, surrounded by a world that hated us. We had trouble paying rent, or buying food, and nobody would help. Now that I'm sick, it's even worse, and Antonio doesn't smile much anymore. It's heartbreaking." She gave me a small smile. "I think you've helped him a lot though. He seems to brighten up around you."

Me? Help Antonio? Was he really that bad?

Michelle's hand rested on the window pane, and West moved aside so she could push it open. "That's my story, so thanks for listening. Can you fly?"

I flapped my wings a bit. It still kinda hurts, but I should be fine. "Kesese, of course I can! I'm awesome!"

"That's good." Michelle smiled. She opened the cage door, even though I could've easily slipped through one of the holes in it. "I guess this is goodbye then. Take care of yourself."

I nodded. "You too. Thanks for everything." And with that, West and I left.

As I flew back to the forest, I searched for Antonio among the crowd of workers. I couldn't see that head of curly brown hair anywhere. Why am I so disappointed?

I proceeded to spend the rest of the night getting scolded by Himaruya.

* * *

A few days after that, I was lounging around and gracing the forest with my awesome presence when I heard footsteps. It must be Arthur. Nobody ever comes to visit Himaruya anymore. I was just about to shout some insult about his eyebrows when I saw that the person's hair was brown. Chestnut brown and curly. Like Antonio's. No, it _was_ Antonio's.

He stopped in front of Himaruya, clasping his hands together and bowing his head. I was in spirit form, so he couldn't have seen me. He probably couldn't hear Himaruya snoring either.

"Um…..hello, Himaruya." He began shakily. "My name is Antonio. To be honest, I'm an atheist, but I figured this was worth a shot. At the very least, I'll have told somebody my problems." He took a breath. "Well, you see, nobody likes me. Nobody likes me or my sister because of our brown hair. We're really poor, and somehow I can't seem to do anything right. My sister is sick as well, and it doesn't look good." he paused for a second, trying to figure out what he was going to say next. "Recently I've been taking care of a little bird I named Gilbird, but he's gotten better and moved on too. However, his being here made me realize something. Living alone is something really sad. I'm not going to ask you to heal my sister. I know that ship has long since sailed. What I'd like is a friend. Himaruya, or any God, if you really do exist, then please, please, give me a friend. I don't want to be alone. Just one friend is fine. Anybody would do." He stood there in silence for a few minutes before turning and leaving. I watched him go without doing anything.

Wow. I can't help feeling bad for the poor guy. To have that dumped on him is pretty unawesome shit. I wish I could do something.

Wait. I can. Kesesesese, I've got another awesome plan! This one's definitely better than the last one too! Antonio helped me out, so I owe him a favour. I'll awesomely grant his wish!

I heard more footsteps walking down the forest path. Huh? Is Antonio coming back? No wait, it's just Arthur. Kesese, this is perfect!

"Hey, Arthur!" I called, and floated down to meet him. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, it's _you_, East. What do you want?"

"Just for you to do something awesome for me."

"And what might that be?" He asked, uninterested. I ignored that part.

"Make me a human!"

Arthur just stared at me for a minute. Then, slowly, he asked "Have you gone sodding mad?"

I huffed. "No! I wanna be a human! You 'awesome' wizards can do that, right? So do it!"

"You make it sound as if it's the easiest bloody thing in the world!" Arthur replied. "You can't turn a spirit into a human with a simple snap of the fingers. Besides, I would require Himaruya's permission."

"Okay. Then get his permission." I said. I floated over to Himaruya. "Hey, can Arthur turn the awesome me into a human?"

"Don't just go and ask, git!" Arthur shouted. "I'm sure Himaruya has much better things to do than listen to you demand ridiculous things like a bloody wa-"

"Well, I don't see why not."

Arthur's head snapped around to stare at the large tree. "Huh?"

"I think East becoming a human is an excellent idea." Himaruya said. Kesesese, yes! I can grant Antonio's wish! "On one condition, however." Wait, what?

"Condition?" I asked. "What condition?"

"Give me one minute, and I will explain. West, come here please." Himaruya called.

My little bruder appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. "Yes?"

Himaruya sighed. "You see, this 'container' that houses my power on Earth will not last forever. In fact, the time where it will wear out completely is coming rather soon. That is why I must sort my affairs now." Himaruya….is dying? "My successor must be familiar with the human world and since East appears so anxious to experience what humans are like, I think he should be my successor."

Arthur laughed. "East? A god? Are you kidding me?! He'd bloody destroy the world, not help it!"

"Hey!" I protested. "I can too be a god!"

"Now is not the time for arguments." West said. "Himaruya's not done."

Himaruya cleared his throat. "And as for West, he will be Arthur's apprentice, to assist in his mission of cleansing the world of 'curses'."

West blinked. "I will be Arthur's apprentice? What an honour."

Arthur eyed West up and down. "Well….he'll do, I suppose."

"Excellent." Himaruya cut in before I could argue with Arthur again. My bruder is more than awesome enough to be his apprentice! "Then you'd better hurry up. After all, your time is rather limited, is it not?"

Arthur grumbled something. "Fine. Follow me, you two."

We trailed after him to a small clearing deep in the forest, where he drew an intricate circle in the ground.

"All right," he explained. "I will now use my magic to give you human bodies. When it activates, you'll have to think of a human whose body you can base your appearance off of. Try to go back at least 50 years or so. Even better would be to think of a girl, as this magic circle will make you a boy either way. Are you ready?"

"Kesese, of course I'm ready! I'm awesome!" I grinned.

West nodded. "I'm ready too."

"Well then, let's begin." Arthur said, closing his eyes. He began glowing and the world disappeared in a white haze. Am I floating? I feel like I'm floating. My stomach dropped and suddenly I'm falling. And as I'm falling, I see her.

Her, I remember seeing her 500 years ago. That girl with the long white hair and the red eyes. She was crying as she ran along the path with those two children in her arms, crying that a bear was chasing her.

And suddenly, everything went dark.

* * *

Scheiße - "Shit" in German

Arschloch - "Asshole" in German

Gott verdammt - "God damnit" in German

Also, if you hadn't noticed, Michelle is Seychelles. Sorry I forgot to include these last chapter. DX

A/N: Sugar: Uwah! Jaki is so good at this! Plus, we got our first review! Thank you soooo much! *hug* Reading it makes me feel fuzzy inside.  
We're adding our own personal touches though so don't be expecting it to be exactly like the novel! (Closure of Yellow) Something's happened to the link though...

Jaki's A/N: WOAH A LONG(ER) CHAPTER FROM JAKI. IS THIS A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE? So, this chapter is all East. Yeah. Sorry. We'll be back at the castle next chapter, which may or may not take place slightly in the future. Also, we got our first reviews! YAAAAY! And there was this one reviews that kinda made me go "Nope. Nope! I can't!" and frig up all our plans so now we're going to have Spamano in here! Sorry to non-Spamano shippers. We didn't plan for this. It's my fault. Please don't hit me. And like Sugar Lime said, we're doing our own thing with this. I'm sure you realized this with the crossdressing though, huh? XD For those of you who are familiar with the Story of Evil, the end result will be the same. For those of you who don't, this is gonna be good. *maniacal laugh* Anyway, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited, followed, and/or stuck with us so far! It makes us feel loved. (More) reviews appreciated! Flames will be given to Belarus, who we will tell that you seduced Russia. Hope you've got a high pain tolerance.


	6. Attempt

Quick Note: This takes place slightly in the future. Keep that in mind, okay? We'll catch up next chapter.

* * *

"You've been gathered here today to welcome my new apprentice. This is Ludwig." Arthur addresses the servants. I can already tell I don't like this bastard. He's got blond slicked back hair and blue eyes. He also looks like he could pick up a tank for fun if he wanted to. God, I hate my life sometimes. No, scratch the sometimes. I fucking hate my life.

It's already been several months since I came to live in this fucking place. My life has become routine with pleasing Feli and executions. I haven't fucking seen so many damn corpses before! Headless corpses at that! The ruthlessness of that bastard scares me a little-if I was a pussy, which I'm not! And the _best_ part is half of them haven't even committed murder, theft or anything stupid like that! The only thing they did was contradict our Great and Powerful Prince Feliciano. The poor bastard who lost his head last week was a pretty high-up politician. Seems everyone is fucking fair game here! Oh wait-stop rambling Lovino, Eyebrows is talking to you.

"...you'll take Ludwig and present him to His Highness. After that you'll show him around the palace."

"Che! Why can't you do that yourself, bas-I mean sir?!" I shrieked, almost swearing.

"I have very important business to attend to, Lovino." said Sir-I-am-more-important-than-you. Screw you, I'm a prince! I don't have to take this shit...even though I've been taking it for a while. S-Shut up and stop laughing! I just happen to like my head, thank you very fucking much!

The crowd disperses leaving me to deal with the macho bastard. I walk up to him.

"So you're the apprentice Arthur swore he would never have?"

"Ja, I am Ludwig, Arthur's apprentice."

"Well, come on then, we don't have all day, bastard."

"Wait-What's your name? And why are you mad at me?" he asked as we started walking to the throne room.

"What does it matter to you, macho bastard?!" I yelled. "I'm myself, got that!? And I can be fucking mad at whoever I feel like!"

"I must learn everybody's name here for diplomatic reasons, Arthur insists."

"Lovino. No last name."

"No last name huh? You're the same as me then."

"I AM NOT THE SAME AS YOU, MACHO POTATO-FREAK!"

"Aiyah, Lovino, language! I have told you before!" Yao came running up to us and gave a quick bow to Ludwig. "Ludwig is Arthur's apprentice, this means he is to be treated with respect."

"Yes, Mr. Yao." I replied, still pissed off at the potato bastard. That is his new name, by the way. Potato bastard. I hate potatoes, so it suits him perfectly. Once Yao left and was out of sight again, I turned back to the potato bastard and said,

"So, where are you from again?"

"Gerprusan. I have an older bruder who lives there named Gilbert. He and a friend of his are going to move to the capital, Kartoffel."

"I asked for your name, not your whole fucking life story. I only asked so I knew which damn country to avoid in order not to run into more macho potatoes like you." Plus I don't really want to be scolded again. Oh, look where we are: the throne room.

Fuck.

* * *

=Feli=

"Lovino and the magician's apprentice wish an audience with His Highness." Lovino's voice flowed into the throne room.

"Ve, I've been expecting you. Come in." I said. The door opened and in stepped my valet/personal servant person and a man I had never seen before, but knew instantly he must be Arthur's apprentice from Gerprusan. Yao told about him earlier! He's super buff though! I hope he won't try and hurt me. I don't like getting hurt and besides, the people who hurt me end up without their heads. He's handsome so it would be a shame.

"Your Highness, may I present Mr. Ludwig from Gerprusan." Lovino said once he walked close enough to the throne.

"Ve~, no last name? Interesting~! But I thought Arthur was your Master...he should be presenting you, not Lovi. Thanks anyways, Lovi!"

"Thank you, Your Highness." he said, and they left to give the new resident a tour of the castle.

* * *

=Lovi=

We were in the Hall of Voices (just a room with a bunch a fancy looking weapons. There's even a fucking battle axe!) as part of the tour when I heard my brother's annoying voice echoing through the halls.

"Ve, ve Lovi! LOOOOOVIIIIIIIIIIII!"

I poked my head out the door. Sure enough, there's my brother (otherwise known as that idiot of a prince) practically fucking skipping through the halls. I roll my eyes. He probably just wants me to ask Kiku (because he knows I can't stand Sadik) about dinner tonight. He'll want pasta again I bet.

"What is it, Your Highness?" I called.

"Ve, I was wondering if you could ask Kiku to make pasta for dinner tonight. I want Rotini this time." Nailed it, didn't I?

"I will tell him at the closest moment of convenience." I said just as Sadik (that bastard) came around the corner.

"Ve, ve, Sadik~! I want pasta for dinner tonight please. And this time please remember the four forks and the mozzarella!" Feliciano bounded over to Sadik as the bastard came closer.

"Don't you always want pasta?" Sadik grinned –and almost leered- at him. I hate his damn guts but I'm supposed to get along with him so I can't punch him no matter how much that son of a bitch annoys me.

All of a sudden his hand goes to his pocket and he whips out a dagger and charges at Feliciano. Feliciano froze and I slammed into Sadik. Potato bastard was still at the other end of the room that seems really fucking big right now and there were no other people besides us in the hall. I was the only one who could stop Sadik.

I was the only one who could protect Feliciano.

The knife flew out of Sadik's hand and I ran and grabbed it before the bastard could try to hurt Feli again. Unfortunately for me, the bastard wasn't too fazed and just pulled out another knife. Did I mention how much I fucking hate this bastard?

"Didn't your mother ever fucking tell you not to play with sharp objects, mask-freak?" I growl at him.

He sneers back and lunges at me. "Didn't yours?"

"I have no parents!" I shout as I block with the knife.

I thrust the knife into Sadik's stomach and his expression quickly changes from arrogant bastard to severe pain. Luckily for him the knife was kinda dull and hadn't actually gone in that far. It still did the job though.

During all of this Feliciano had been paralyzed but once he saw that Sadik wasn't a threat he immediately started ordering the guards to come and "seize him quickly, ve~!". The late bastards dragged him out of the palace and Feliciano continued down the hall like he hadn't just been fucking threatened. Looks like there's another execution coming up very soon.

It turns out that the masked bastard was actually the brother of the politician who was executed, whose name, I later found out, was Gupta. They didn't even share the same last name.

The guillotine swished once and another head rolled off the platform.

* * *

Kartoffel- According to Google Translate, German for 'potato'. Please correct me if I'm wrong.

A/N: Sugar Lime: This is gonna be a long one (for me) 'cause I have a few things to talk to you guys about. First, I'm so sorry I'm kinda late with this update! Exams were a real B-I-T-C-H.

The bad news for this story: I will be living in France next starting in August and therefore will not be able to write as frequently as I want to. I'm not sure what this means for the fic but probably means it will update slower than it already does. Which sucks 'cause Francis is supposed to show up (eventually) and then I can impress you all with my French skills!

Also: Pairings in this fic since some of you have been asking about them. The following pairings will be in this fanfic: One-sided ItalyxUkraine, One-sided PrussiaxUrkaine, Onesided SpaBel, broship Pruain (ie: not a pairing), Spamano, AusHun and whatever fucked up love Natalya has for Ivan.

Jaki's A/N: A whole year without my Lime-y, what am I to do? We'll try to get out as many chapters as we can before then. Sorry, folks. At least it's the end of August, right? Anyway, I actually have surprisingly little to say this time around. There's quite a ways to go before we're done this story, so we're not going to give up! There might be a bit of a hiatus though. Thanks for sticking with us so far, thanks for all reviews, favourites and follows, and happy summer vacation for those on it! Flames will be kept from Canada so he cannot celebrate his birthday tomorrow! Don't disappoint the poor guy like that. :(

Also, happy belated birthday to Seychelles, which was yesterday.


End file.
